Relatos Oscuros
by Kristen Stewart Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué harías si estuvieras viendo tres cadáveres y uno fueras tú? ¿Y si te despiertas y ves que te han hecho la autopsia? ¿Y si descubres que una foto o un cuadro esconden on truculento secreto? Todo esto y mucho más transcurre a través de esta adaptacion del libro Relatos Oscuros de Iñaki Santamaría. Faberry con algo de Brittana. Reto pedido por Twitter de @Katerine 3d.
1. La Noche De La Nevada

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**_Na/ Este capitulo esta desde la perspectiba de Quinn y en ella aparecen Quinn, Rachel y Finn. En cada capitulo pondre los personajes para que no os perdais en si estan conectados unos con otros._**

* * *

**1-La Noche De La Nevada**

Era algo bastante pintoresco, quizás era hasta grotesco, e incluso se podría decir que era surrealista, echar un vistazo al salón de la casa, donde los tres yacíamos muertos, empapados en sangre. Yo yacía sobre el suelo, justo delante de la chimenea, sintiendo cómo el fuego calentaba mi rostro; notando también el calor viscoso de la sangre sobre la que me encontraba.

Justo delante de mí, pude ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de Rachel, con sus grandes y preciosos ojos mirando con muerta y fría fijeza. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba agarrando con fuerza la mía.

Tenía que haber sido capaz de prever cómo iba a acabar aquello. Por mucho que Rachel me dijese lo contrario, no es una buena idea encerrar en la misma habitación a una hermosa dama, al amor de su vida, y al borrego de su rival. A nivel histórico, eso nunca ha resuelto nada. Pero Rachel estaba resuelta a acabar con aquella situación.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Recuerdo aquella tensa situación de los tres en la misma habitación, y luego recuerdo ver caer a Rachel. Segundos después, ya no pude ver nada en absoluto. Lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue el suelo que subía con extrema rapidez hacia mí.

Lo primero que sentí al abrir de nuevo los ojos fue una intensa y extrema sensación de frío por todo mi cuerpo. Algo que no sabría muy bien cómo explicar. Sentí el calor viscoso de la sangre por debajo de mi rostro, y por mi pelo rubio. Con un leve movimiento de mis ojos verdes, pude ver el cadáver de F. H. sobre el sofá de piel, todo lleno de sangre.

Una sensación de paz interior y de tranquilidad invadió mi inmóvil cuerpo, y volví a mirar a Rachel; tratando de recordar qué había hecho que llegásemos a esa situación.

Sólo recordaba una cosa más: que aquella noche nevaba.

Traté de levantarme, y sentí cómo las uñas de los dedos de la mano de Rachel se me clavaron con fuerza. Pero pronto me olvidé de aquel dolor, porque uno mucho más fuerte rodeó todo mi cuerpo. Me retorcí de dolor unos interminables segundos, hasta que, de pronto, desapareció. Así, sin más, tan pronto como había venido.

Una vez de pie, miré alrededor, tratando de ordenar mis ideas lo más rápido que pude. Lo principal era deshacerse del cadáver de F. H. aunque sólo fuera porque combinaba de pena con el sofá. Luego, encargarme de Rachel.

Sentí un poco de frío, miré hacia abajo, y observé un agujero en la ropa. Me levanté la ensangrentada camisa, y observé que el agujero había entrado por la espalda, concretando, por la zona lumbar, y había salido por el abdomen.

Observé el cuerpo de Rachel: estaba rodeado de sangre, e inmóvil por completo, pero no presentaba agujero de bala alguno.

Deduje que era el cuerpo de F. H. el que estaba inmóvil sobre el sofá, sólo porque era el tercero que se encontraba en la habitación en ese momento. Y porque tenía media cabeza reventada. Incluso había trocitos de cráneo y de cerebro mezclados con la sangre que cubría el sofá. Su mano izquierda sujetaba una pistola niquelada, y el cañón aún estaba caliente.

Ya tenía dos muertes: a mí me habían disparado, y F. H. se había suicidado. Sólo me quedaba la única que me importaba de verdad: la de Rachel. Pero presentí que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, así que también pensé que sería mejor ocuparme de ella más tarde.

Caminé hasta el sofá, y me detuve justo enfrente del cadáver muerto de F. H. Lo estuve mirando unos segundos, durante los cuales no me avergüenza lo más mínimo admitir que no sentí ninguna compasión por verle en esa situación. Al contrario: me alegré. Por fin había muerto, y nos habíamos librado de él.

Lo malo era que Rachel también estaba muerta, por lo que mi vida en estos momentos tampoco era que tuviera mucho sentido, la verdad.

Un montón de sentimientos pesimistas comenzaron a venirme a la cabeza. Traté de desterrarlos con rapidez, pero, cada vez que pensaba en Rachel, me hundía un poco más.

Antes de cargar con el cuerpo de F. H. decidí asegurarme. Me dirigí hacia la chimenea, y cogí el azuzador metálico. Lo empuñé con fuerza, y regresé al lado del ocupante del sofá. Cerré los ojos, respiré con fuerza, y le atravesé el pecho con el azuzador metálico; clavando su punta en la piel del sofá.

Casi al instante, F. H. abrió los ojos de golpe, y me lanzó un grito de dolor. Retrocedí asustada, mientras veía, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, cómo se retorcía entre el azuzador; convulsionándose su cuerpo con violencia, y vomitando sangre.

Pasado un breve espacio de tiempo, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, y las convulsiones cesaron. Decidí acabar con aquello antes de que volviese a pasar algo, así que quité el azuzador, cargué con su cuerpo, y entré en la cocina.

Tiré el pesado cuerpo sobre la larga mesa de madera; ocupando con él todo su largo. Abrí un cajón, y saqué el cuchillo más grande y afilado que encontré. Me humedecí los labios, y me puse a partir en trocitos aquel cuerpo.

El cuchillo cortaba como si fuese mantequilla la carne y los huesos. Serré los pies a la altura de los tobillos, las piernas a la altura de las rodillas, y los muslos a la altura de las caderas.

Luego serré las articulaciones de las manos por las muñecas, el antebrazo hasta el codo, y luego el brazo hasta el hombro.

Por último, con un golpe seco del cuchillo, cercené aquella cabeza asquerosa. La mesa estaba perdida de sangre, así como el suelo. Por no hablar de cómo acabé yo.

Una vez que estaba troceado, tenía que decidir cómo librarme de aquellos trozos de una vez para siempre. Después de pensarlo durante un buen rato,

encendí el triturador de basura, y fui deslizando los trozos del cuerpo. Las afiladas cuchillas los trituraban en segundos; aunque las paredes acabaron llenas de sangre. Fue algo desagradable ver cómo aquella enorme cabeza se hacía miles de pedacitos pequeños; pero sólo al principio. Luego se convirtió en algo muy divertido.

Solucionado el principal asunto, me quedaba encargarme de Rachel. Volví a pensar en ella, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de lo que estaba sucediendo: estaba en medio de una cocina ensangrentada, y llena de sangre.

Tuve que sentarme, y recapitular todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Aunque sólo recordé que aquella noche estaba nevando.

Luego me transporté a mí misma a la escena de la discusión entre los tres del triangulo amoroso. ¡Dios, qué mala idea había sido aquello! Pero Rachel no estaba viva para poder echarle la bronca, así que continué recordando lo que había pasado.

Recordé que, en un momento álgido de la discusión, yo me giré, y oí un disparo. Observé de reojo el cuerpo de Rachel volando etéreo en el aire, durante unos segundos que pasaron como horas. Luego oí otro disparo, sentí frío, y me desplomé sobre el suelo.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuve en el suelo, al lado de Rachel. Recuerdo una risa que martilleaba en mis oídos, y me taladraba la cabeza. Así que decidí levantarme. Al girarme, vi a F. H. sentado en el sofá, riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Su expresión cambió de forma radical cuando me miró.

Su rostro palideció a tal extremo que no fui capaz de distinguir su cara de una calavera. Invadido por los nervios, y temiéndose lo peor, se puso el arma en la sien, y disparó; desparramando sus sesos por mi sofá. No comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, sentí como una fuerza invisible que me golpeaba, y me hacía perder el sentido; desplomándome sobre el suelo, al lado de Rachel; mi amada y bella Rachel.

Me senté un momento, y miré por la ventana, observando cómo caía la nieve; la blanca nieve. Y entonces lo entendí todo. Entendí que sólo yo podía matar a F. H. y que nadie me podía matar a mí. Me sentí llena de vida, y comencé a recordar todas las vidas que había vivido, desde los principios de la fundación del Mundo. ¿Quién puede, en verdad, acabar con el Mal? El Mal es eterno. Yo soy eterna.

Pero aquello distaba mucho de haber acabado. Rachel seguía muerta al lado de la chimenea, y tenía que encargarme de ella; de la mujer a la que amaba.

Pero eso lo dejé para el final.

**Reviews**


	2. Visitas Inesperadas

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**_Na/ Perspectiba de Quinn, aparecen Quinn, Puck y Harmoni  
_**

* * *

**2-Visita Inesperada**

Ocurrió en aquellos días, de forma más concreta, los del mes de noviembre más lluvioso que se recuerda en la ciudad, que me encontraba yo disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones; de las que, por cierto, hacía bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba, y de las que ya pensaba que nunca volvería a disfrutar.

En uno de los primeros días de las merecidas vacaciones, me desperté bastante tarde por la mañana, casi al mediodía. Miré a mi alrededor, y aguardé unos minutos en silencio. Me levanté de la cama, y descorrí las largas cortinas negras que cubrían la enorme ventana de la pared de mi dormitorio.

Sobre la ciudad caía tal cantidad de lluvia como no se recordaba desde los días en que Dios abrió las compuertas de los cielos, y trajo el Diluvio sobre la tierra. Mi cuerpo se relajó por completo mientras mis ojos de color verde observaban la torrencial lluvia cayendo sobre el cristal de la ventana; fijándome, casi sin querer, en esas gotas perdidas que se iban, y ya no estaban.

De pronto, un escalofrío sacudió mi alma, y estremeció mi corazón. Tuve el presentimiento de que aquél no iba a ser un buen día, aunque, en aquel momento, no sabría explicar muy bien por qué; de forma simple: era como si sólo lo supiera, sin poder dar una razón convincente de cómo, o de por qué.

Cuando me sobrepuse a esa macabra corazonada, salí del dormitorio, y bajé al piso inferior. Sin pensármelo dos veces, abrí la puerta principal, abrí el buzón, y cogí la única carta que allí se encontraba.

Volví dentro de la casa, cerré la puerta, y, tras sentarme en el sofá, abrí la carta. Un halo de frío me envolvió por completo cuando leí el remitente. Mi odiado amigo N. P. se había dignado a escribirme después de tantos años de ignorarnos de forma mutua. Aquello me confirmaba que, de forma definitiva, ése no podía ser un buen día.

Más por malévola curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa, excluyendo de antemano cualquier aprecio, por mínimo que fuese, hacia su odiada persona, abrí la carta y la leí.

**Estimada Amiga:**

_Sé que soy la persona de la que menos esperabas, o deseabas, tener noticias, ya que hace demasiados años que dividimos nuestros caminos debido a ciertas diferencias, que nos llevaron a romper nuestra otrora bien fundamentada amistad._

_Sin ánimo de querer echar cosas pasadas en cara, te escribo para notificarte que, tanto mi esposa Harmoni como yo, nos dirigimos a hacerte una visita; si_

_bien tengo que admitirte que ha sido más por iniciativa suya._

_Nada más lejos de nuestra intención estropearte los días de vacaciones; tan sólo es una visita de cortesía, para recordar tiempos pasados, que siempre_

_fueron, o nos parecieron, mejores._

_Llegaremos a la ciudad en breve; es casi seguro que, para cuando recibas esta carta, nuestro avión ya esté aterrizando. Harmoni agradecería, y yo también, que nos fueras a buscar al aeropuerto. Te estaremos esperando._

_Firmado:_

_**Noah Puckerman**_

Si haber recibido noticias de N. P. después de tantos años no presagiaba nada bueno, saber que iba a venir de visita era aún peor. Y conocer que había sido idea de su esposa, la muy bella, y amada por mí, Harmoni, hacía estremecerse de miedo al mismo Diablo.

¿Y si esa visita fuese obra de este último, con el fin de permitirme llevar a cabo mi venganza, planeada con tanto cuidado y tanta malicia desde hacía ya tantos años?

Eso era lo que creía, ya que, si bien podía ser coincidencia que N. P. estuviese aquí de visita, el hecho de que fuese Harmoni quien lo propusiera hacía que todo adquiriera un nuevo rumbo, y tomaba un matiz siniestro en extremo.

Matiz éste que, sólo por lo siniestro que era, me gustaba de forma especial, y hacía que mi mente comenzase a maquinar la más truculenta de las venganzas; cuyo primer aspecto pasaba por ir al aeropuerto a recoger al visitante indeseado, y a la bella dama que le acompañaba; seguro que sólo por lástima.

Tuve que esperar menos de cinco minutos hasta que les vi salir del aeropuerto. Mi corazón se quedó sobrecogido ante la apariencia de viejo decrépito que mostraba N. P. Me aterraba pensar que sólo era un año y medio mayor que yo, y lo mal que se conservaba: su rostro envejecido, su cabeza sin pelo, sus ojos perdidos en mirar a ninguna parte, su cuerpo achicado embutido en un traje viejo y polvoriento… Me costaba creer que aquella persona tuviera poco más de treinta años.

Harmoni, por el contrario, estaba tan radiante como siempre. Siempre dije que esta chica era como el buen vino: mejora con los años. Años que la habían dotado de una fuerte presencia y personalidad. Su mano derecha sujetaba un paraguas negro, que los tapaba a ambos, mientras la izquierda la llevaba metida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta blanca que le cubría la blusa granate. Diré, aunque sólo sea por completar la estampa, que todo el vestuario de la bella Harmoni, salvo la mencionada blusa, era de un blanco inmaculado; mientras que yo, quizá en un intento intencionado, o no, de recordar los tiempos en los que mi corazón le perteneció, me personé ante ellos con mi vestuario negro más solemne.

Harmoni estuvo unos segundos buscando, hasta que sus preciosos ojos de color azul se clavaron en mi siniestra silueta, y en su bello y pecoso rostro se dibujó una sonrisa picara. De forma inconsciente, le correspondí con una sonrisa, pero ésta se me borró enseguida cuando le vi susurrarle algo al oído a N. P, y fui testigo del patético es fuerzo que tuvo que hacer para dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

Cruzaron la calle, y se detuvieron justo enfrente de mí. Estábamos bajo el toldo de un bar, por lo que Harmoni cerró el paraguas, y lo dejó apoyado en un lado. Sentí sus ojos azules escudriñándome por completo.

Parecía como si quisiera cerciorarse de que en realidad era yo.

- Tienes el abrigo empapado – observó, apartándose un mechón rubio de la cara -. ¿Has venido hasta aquí sin paraguas?

- Me gusta mojarme – repliqué -. ¿Han tenido buen viaje?

Puck tosió un par de veces; yo le ignoré.

-¿Aún no nos hemos ganado el derecho a que nos trates de "tú"? – preguntó, con una voz cansada y baja.

Le miré seria, reflejando en mi rostro todo el odio que por él podía sentir, pero tratando de ocultarlo por el enorme amor que sentía por Harmoni.

- Según la carta que he recibido hoy, veo que yo tampoco. Al menos, seguro que no por su parte. Así que, hasta que uno de los dos le conceda al otro ese derecho, esta visita va a persistir con ese tono de cortesía forzada, y nada sincera, que rezumaba la carta.

- Seguro que tú no hablarías con tono fingido – dijo Harmoni. Noté en esta expresión un cierto tono que me desagradó, y que me gustó -. ¿En qué tono hablarás en esta visita?

- Eso es tan sólo asunto mío – dije -. Le agradecería que no me volviera a preguntar sobre asuntos que considero sólo de mi incumbencia.

Había algo en la conversación de Harmoni, en su forma de hablar, en el tono de sus frases, la forma en que parecía pensar bien cada palabra antes de hablar, que me sugería muchas cosas, y ninguna buena. Estaba convencido de que aquella visita no iba a ser muy larga; y también de que Harmoni jugaría un importante papel en ello.

- De todas formas – dijo Harmoni, de repente -, tampoco estaremos mucho tiempo en esta ciudad. El lunes regresaremos a casa.

Esa frase era toda una declaración de intenciones. Sólo tenía tres días para llevar a buen puerto mi plan; lo que, para ser sinceros, tampoco trastocaba mucho el plan original. Una mera cuestión de ligeras e insignificantes variaciones; las más peligrosas, por otra parte. Requería más información, y Harmoni parecía dispuesta a dármela.

- Y ¿Dónde se van a alojar estos tres días?

- En ese hotel – el dedo de la bella rubia cortó el aire, y señaló justo al edificio que se encontraba ante nosotros -. Hemos reservado tres habitaciones.

Ese dato estaba fuera de mi ecuación. ¿Tres habitaciones? Ellos eran dos. Lo que significaba que se alojarían en habitaciones separadas. Lo que no me terminaba de cuadrar era quién se alojaría en la tercera…

¡Rayos!

Vi a Harmoni mirándome a los ojos, y sonriendo. Entonces lo entendí todo: la tercera habitación iba a ser para mí. Mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Eso me daría más libertad para llevar a cabo mi funesto plan contra Noah Pero ¿Cuál sería el plan de Harmoni? ¿Tenerme cerca y vigilado, para que abandonase mis ansias de venganza? No; era inconcebible. Ella también tenía un plan: su propio plan. El cual yo desconocía por completo, y no sabía si chocaría de frente con el mío.

Pero, lo que en verdad me aterraba, era darme cuenta, y así lo entendí y supe, de que ambos planes, el mío y el suyo, necesitaban de forma imprescindible la participación de ambos.

De la unión del más bello ángel y el peor de los demonios era imposible que saliese algo bueno; por muy remoto que fuese.

¿O a lo mejor sí?

-¿Cómo que tres habitaciones? – pregunté, fingiéndome sorprendida -. Si ustedes son dos.

- Siempre tan observadora – dijo Harmoni, con sarcasmo -. Nos hospedaremos en habitaciones separadas. La tercera es para ti, si aceptas.

Observé la patética presencia de aquel hombrecillo ridículo al lado de la alta y esbelta silueta de Harmoni, cuya silueta rezumaba autoridad y una fuerte presencia. Ningún hombre podría negarse a ninguna orden o petición que saliera de esos suaves labios. Ninguna mujer podría negarse. Y eso, por lo visto, me incluía a mí.

- Si no es molestia para ninguno de ustedes, será un placer para mí acompañarles estos tres días.

- El placer será todo… nuestro. Démonos prisa; estar aquí no le hace nada bien a mi marido. Está muy delicado de salud.

- Vayan yendo hacia el hotel – dije -. Enseguida me reuniré con ustedes.

- La estaré esperando – dijo Harmoni, mientras me clavaba en el alma sus pupilas azules al pasar a mi lado para coger el paraguas -. No me haga esperar mucho.

La bella mujer abrió el paraguas, me miró una vez más, y se dirigió hacia el hotel.

Ahora que estaba sola, necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden mis ideas: Puck estaba mal de salud, lo que facilitaba el trabajo de librarse de él. Harmoni parecía estar muy dispuesta a tomar parte activa en esta historia. Y yo cada vez estaba más convencida de que esto no acabaría bien.

Pero ya habíamos llegado hasta aquí; no podíamos dar media vuelta y abandonar. Ya había cruzado el punto de no retorno.

En realidad, lo crucé cuando entré en el hotel, unos pocos minutos más tarde. Caminé hasta el mostrador de recepción, y pedí la llave de la habitación.

Cuando me la dieron, observé el único signo de que aquello, al final, pudiese salir bien: mi habitación era la número 13. Un poco de mala suerte era lo único que podía salvar aquel plan.

Monté en el ascensor, y pulsé el botón para ir a la segunda planta del hotel. Las puertas ya se cerraban, cuando una mano de mujer las detuvo. Harmoni entró en el ascensor, y éste subió.

Durante los segundos que duró el trayecto, no intercambiamos ni una palabra; ni tan siquiera una mirada. El silencio creó una atmósfera tan tensa que sólo se podía cortar con un cuchillo de fuego.

El ascensor se detuvo, y las puertas se abrieron. Invité a Harmoni a que saliera en primer lugar con un gesto de la mano, y ella sonrió y salió. Yo me quedé en el ascensor, y volví a bajar. Por la rendija de las puertas observé cómo Harmoni se giraba.

Estaba sentado en la cafetería del hotel, bebiendo un vaso de agua fría, cuando oí que la puerta se abría a mis espaldas. Oí el ruido de unos zapatos de tacón acercándose, y luego vi cómo Harmoni se sentaba en la silla que estaba enfrente de mí.

- Se encuentra hoy juguetona, ¿verdad?

- Sólo juego a los juegos que me interesan, señorita.

- Y ¿Qué juegos son ésos?

- Aquéllos en los que yo pongo las reglas.

- Y ¿está ahora en uno de esos juegos?

- Dígame lo usted.

- No sé a qué se refiere.

Bebí un trago, y le enseñé la carta. Harmoni la cogió y la leyó, como haciéndose la distraída.

- Recibió usted nuestra carta. ¿Y?

- Esta carta está escrita con una cortesía forzada y fingida que tira de espaldas. De lo que deduzco que el que la escribió no quería hacerlo. Es más: tengo la absoluta certeza de que Puck no ha querido escribirme esta carta, y, mucho menos, venir aquí; teniendo en cuenta el clima de esta ciudad, y su salud. Así que espero que me cuente usted su plan. O yo seguiré con el mío.

- Mi plan es el mismo que el suyo: acabar con él. El por qué no importa; sólo el cómo.

- El cómo es lo más fácil de decidir; lo difícil es hallar el por qué. Yo sé mi por qué; pero el que me interesa es el suyo.

- Cuénteme cuál es su por qué.

- Hace mucho tiempo que vivo en un Infierno de nieve, deseando que haya una buena chica que me eche de menos. Creo que desde que te perdí.

- Entonces, los dos compartimos ese Infierno de nieve, porque yo te echo de menos desde hace ya demasiado tiempo.

Mil preguntas imposibles de responder cruzaron mi mente en un momento; preguntas que, en un día normal, nunca haría a una hermosa joven con un vestido de noche rojo tan elegante.

Pero ése no era para nada un día normal, ni Harmoni era una chica cualquiera. De las mil preguntas, sólo hubo una que me pareció la más importante en ese momento.

- ¿Cuál es tu plan, Harmoni?

Harmoni se inclinó hacia adelante, y me susurró todo el plan: algo tan sencillo, que era diabólico en sí mismo. Por la enfermedad que padecía Puck, había que esperar hasta la noche del sábado para llevarlo a cabo. Pero, tal y como Harmoni me lo contó, valdría la pena esperar.

Yo concordé con lo que me dijo, y nos despedimos por esa noche. Subimos en el ascensor, y cada cual se fue a su habitación.

El sábado por la mañana, cuando me levanté, tuve una extraña sensación: era como si todo lo sucedido el día anterior no hubiese sucedido. Mejor dicho: como si hubiese sucedido, pero no de forma real.

Tenía alojada en mi pensamiento la idea de que todo aquello era un sueño. Y esa idea cobró mucha más fuerza cuando salí de la habitación, y observé a Harmoni de pie, en la puerta del ascensor, esperándome.

- Creo que ya me he ganado el derecho a que me hables de tú, ¿no crees?

- Siempre tan perspicaz, Harmoni. Ahora deberías preguntarte si eso es bueno.

- Mañana por la mañana lo veremos. ¿Recuerdas el plan que te conté ayer?

- Hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¿Has tenido en cuenta todas las variables a intervenir?

- Todas. Es imposible que algo falle.

- Lo imposible acaba por suceder. Recuerda esto que te digo.

- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

- No; me preocupo por que el plan salga como tiene que salir. De ti me preocupo cuando no pienso en el plan.

-¿No encuentras aburrido vestir siempre de negro?

- A la Harmoni de la que estaba enamorada le gustaba. Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Puck. Nunca tuvo buen gusto. Y, para una vez que lo tuvo, te quitó de mis brazos. Te me escapaste de entre los dedos; medio ángel, medio cruel.

- ¿Bajas?

- ¿Es recomendable que nos vean juntas?

- Es imprescindible para el buen desarrollo del plan. Cuanto más estemos juntas, mejor saldrá.

Me encogí de hombros: dijera lo que dijera, iba a estar de acuerdo con ella. Era de esas mujeres. Montamos en el ascensor, bajamos a la planta inferior, dejamos las llaves en recepción, y salimos del hotel.

La lluvia, que durante todo el día de ayer había estado cayendo, se había convertido ahora en nieve. Una densa capa de nieve cubría todas las calles. Harmoni sonrió de forma siniestra al ver caer los copos de nieve sobre mi negro abrigo.

- Esto es más que perfecto para lo de esta noche –dijo -. Es más de lo que podíamos esperar.

- Propongo que nos separemos, y nos reunamos en el hotel a la hora acordada.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Imprescindible, como tú muy bien has dicho antes.

Con cara de resignación, Harmoni aceptó, y comenzó a andar calle arriba. Yo comencé a andar. No sabía dónde iba, y, la verdad, no me importaba. Mis zapatos negros hacían crujir la nieve a cada paso que daba. Estuve varias horas andando sin parar, dando vueltas; andando, sin más.

Cuando por fin me detuve, no sabía cómo, me di cuenta de que estaba otra vez delante de la puerta del hotel. No sabía cómo había llegado allí; y no quería saberlo.

Faltaban escasos minutos para la hora acordada, y corrí a reunirme con Harmoni en la puerta del restaurante del hotel.

La bella dama me estaba esperando a la hora convenida en punto. Vestía un elegantísimo vestido de color azul marino. Entramos en el restaurante, nos sentamos en un sitio que estaba cercano a la ventana, y cenamos mientras observábamos caer la nieve.

Tras numerosos brindis, la charla se alargó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Salimos del restaurante, subimos en el ascensor hasta la segunda planta, y, tras despedirnos hasta mañana, entramos cada uno en nuestra habitación.

El día siguiente, el domingo, me levanté de la cama, me vestí, y salí de la habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave, monté en el ascensor, y bajé a la planta de abajo; donde fui al mostrador de recepción a dejar la llave. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos hasta que Harmoni se juntó conmigo.

Casi al instante, el ascensor bajó de nuevo. Dos hombres transportaban en una camilla un cuerpo putrefacto y casi esquelético. El hedor llenó toda la estancia. Harmoni se acercó, y me susurró al oído algo que aún hoy no he olvidado: "En realidad, llevaba muerto seis meses. Tan sólo detuvimos el proceso de forma temporal". Le miré con fijeza, pero no supe qué decirle. Mi odiado ex amigo estaba muerto, y la chica que amaba estaba conmigo.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Harmoni dejó la llave sobre el mostrador, se despidió del recepcionista, y abandonamos el hotel. De pronto, al cruzar la puerta, sentí una sensación placentera y agradable de calor, y entendí que aquello que estaba pasando era real, pero sólo en parte. Pero no me importó. Muy poco me importaba ya. Tan sólo una cosa: no despertar nunca de ese sueño.

**Reviews**


	3. La Niña Que Miraba Un Vestido Blanco

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

******_Na/ Narrador: _**Santana; Niña/mujer del cuadro Brittany.**_  
_**

* * *

**3-La Niña Que Miraba Un Vestido Blanco**

Había visto cosas extrañas en mi vida. Algunas de ellas eran reales; otras, sueños. Otras incluso eran sueños reales. Y algunas más eran realidades soñadas. Tratar de separar unas de otras, éstas de aquéllas, y, luego, el resto, sería como tratar de separar el modo del espacio y del tiempo: perderíamos modo, espacio y tiempo.

Pero, de entre todas estas cosas extrañas que me han acaecido, sean reales, soñadas, o ambas, ninguna atormenta tanto mi alma como la percepción del continuo avance del tiempo detenido.

Recuerdo no hace mucho tiempo la visión de una habitación sumida por completo en la oscuridad. Oscuridad por todas partes, que parecía querer envolverme.

De pronto, mis pupilas marrones captaron un tenue brillo que resplandeció en medio de toda aquella oscuridad; un único punto blanco de luz en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sentía unos escalofríos que no entendía. Mis pies se encaminaron sin control hacia aquel punto de luz, y atravesé ese minuto como un huracán. Tuve que apretar mi alambre del sentido al alma; me encontraba tras una pared. De pronto, oí un ruido. Tenía que saberlo, así que grité mi pregunta.

- ¡¿Es eso el latido de mi corazón?!

Hubo silencio unos segundos, hasta que se oyó una suave voz de mujer, susurrando de forma suave una frase.

- Píntame bien. ¿Puedes sentir el calor en mí esta noche? Yo… yo soy la perla… Pinta tu amor por todo mi mundo.

Mi alma se estremeció sobremanera al oír esa frase susurrada con tanta dulzura. Sentí un enorme sobresalto al sentir una mano tocándome: una especie de conmoción eléctrica de amor.

Notaba cómo me iba perdiendo en los enigmas de aquella visión, y cómo la tenía abajo y todo a mi alrededor, atada hasta la médula. Aquélla era, sin duda, una extraña situación.

El ruido se volvió a oír, así que volví a gritar mi pregunta.

- ¡¿Es eso es latido de mi corazón?!

La voz de la mujer volvió a sonar, esta vez un poco más cansada.

- Píntame bien. ¿Puedes sentir el calor dentro de mí esta noche? Oh, yo… yo soy la perla. Pinta tu amor por todo mi mundo. Hazlo bien. Puedo sentir la mujer dentro de mí esta noche. Yo… soy la perla.

Pinta tu amor por todo mi Mundo.

El punto tenue de luz fue creciendo, hasta que en el centro de la escena pude ver algo iluminado. Miré de forma más detenida, y observé a una chica joven, a una niña, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, sus dos manos apoyadas en el suelo, y que tenía sus ojos clavados en un vestido blanco, que colgaba de un perchero.

Aquella niña de cabellos dorados ni siquiera parpadeaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en aquel vestido blanco.

La mía, por el contrario, se centraba en el hecho de que todo, a excepción de aquella niña y su vestido blanco, del que no apartaba su mirada ni un instante, estaba por completo a oscuras.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, me sentí impulsada a extender mi mano hacia ella, y, para cuando me quise dar cuenta de algo, le estaba hablando.

- Oye mi llamada, aquí y en todas partes.

- He estado caminando en las calles de la desesperación – me susurró -. Un fuego más que se vuelve una gris sombra. Una lágrima más que se pierde en la lluvia. Te amo; te necesito. Mi amada, te dejo una señal de deseo.

- Ninguna sombra te perseguirá; ningún corazón te va a abandonar. Nadie te hará daño: ni el tiempo ni el espacio.

- Tienes que arriesgarte conmigo. Como el río que va a guiar al agua hacia el mar. Hay una noche en la que cierras los ojos alrededor de un sueño que brilla como el Sol. Todo el mundo sabe que es hermoso. Dime por qué quieres soñarlo sola.

Cuando terminó de decir esta frase, giró la cabeza, apartando tan sólo esa vez sus ojos del vestido blanco, y clavándomelos en medio del alma. Un dolor extremo me atenazó el corazón, y de mi rostro huyó cualquier rastro de color al contemplar esos ojos de color azul intenso, observándome sin piedad desde un rostro casi tan pálido como el mío. De sus labios morados salió un susurro, casi imperceptible al principio, pero que luego llenó toda la estancia.

- Sabe que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. El amor que busca es más profundo que el océano. Sabe que haría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Un río de rocío; más cálido que el amanecer. Ríndete, pero no des vueltas alrededor, y te alejes de nuevo. Sabe que diría cualquier cosa que quisiera oír. Clara y luminosa llama la voz de los amantes. Sabe que haría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Como una lluvia de rubíes, borro la pena. Ríndete, pero no bajes, y te alejes de nuevo.

Aguardé expectante a ver qué pasaba. Lo único que pasó es que dejó de mirarme, y volvió a centrar toda su atención en el vestido blanco.

Yo me quedé, una vez más, sin saber qué hacer. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello que estaba sucediendo ante mis ojos, así que opté por la única

cosa que me parecía un poco coherente: quedarme allí de pie, quieta y en silencio, observándola con detenimiento.

Sentí el pasar del tiempo muy despacio, como si le costara, o no quisiera. Me quedé absorta en la escena que estaba teniendo lugar ante mis atónitos ojos.

Con un silencioso horror fui testigo de cómo, a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, el vigor juvenil de aquel rostro se fue apagando; sus cabellos dorados y brillantes se fueron volviendo blancos y lacios; y el vestido rojo oscuro, casi de color sangre, que llevaba la hermosa joven se fue rayendo.

La carne iba envejeciendo sobre los huesos, y esos intensos ojos azules observaron el vestido blanco tan sólo una vez más antes de perder la visión. Los labios estaban agrietados y sangrantes, y un extraño olor llenó la estancia: un hedor a muerte y putrefacción.

El tiempo seguía pasando con paso muy lento; lo que no le impedía atentar contra la seca y envejecida carne, que había comenzado a pudrirse. Las cuencas de los ojos se vaciaron, y el vestido lleno de agujeros se deshizo, dejando al descubierto tan sólo un esqueleto.

Cerré los ojos un momento, para tratar de asimilar lo que estaba presenciando. Tomé una bocanada grande de aire, y, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, me encontré de nuevo a oscuras.

No recuerdo a ciencia cierta qué sucedió después. Tan sólo recuerdo que estaba de vuelta en mi dormitorio. Miré a mi alrededor: lo vi todo borroso.

Toda la habitación me daba vueltas. Me tumbé un rato en la cama, a ver si se tranquilizaba todo. Pero no pude aguantar con los ojos abiertos mucho tiempo.

Cuando me desperté al cabo de unas horas, me encontraba de maravilla, y me encontré aún mejor al oír el ruido de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre el

cristal de la ventana. Decidí que era un momento para salir a dar una vuelta; así que me levante de la cama, y salí de casa.

La calle estaba desierta. Hacía frío, llovía con fuerza, y una muy densa niebla cubría toda la ciudad. Estuve andando varios minutos, mojándome bajo la lluvia, pero sin que esto me importase lo más mínimo.

Algo captó mi atención, e hizo que me detuviese en seco. En una galería de arte, que en aquella época estaba exhibiendo la colección de un famoso pintor, pude ver, desde fuera, y a través de la ventana, un cuadro que me resultaba familiar.

En él se representaba a una chica joven, mejor dicho, a una niña, sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, sus dos manos apoyadas en el suelo, y con sus ojos clavados en un vestido blanco, que colgaba de un perchero. Nada en el Mundo parecía importarle, o distraerla. Toda su atención estaba

puesta en aquel vestido blanco.

Lo miré unos instantes, sin comprender, y negué con la cabeza. Mi horror fue mayúsculo cuando la chica del cuadro parpadeó, dejó de mirar el vestido, y giró la cabeza; clavándome sus ojos azules. Retrocedí unos pasos, asustada, y decidí continuar mi camino.

Cuando regresé a casa, dejé el empapado abrigo negro sobre el perchero de madera de al lado de la puerta, me eché el rubio y calado pelo hacia atrás con las dos manos, y subí al dormitorio. Entré en mi cuarto, y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Me sobresalté al oír cómo la puerta se cerraba, y sentí verdadero pavor cuando mis ojos marrones se percataron de que una siniestra sombra inundaba todas las paredes. Me incorporé, y pude ver toda la habitación a oscuras; salvo una pequeña porción de espacio justo ante mis ojos, donde una niña miraba un vestido blanco.

La chica se incorporó, y descubrí que, en realidad, me hallaba ante una hermosa joven de más de veinte años, y menos de treinta. Extendió su brazo con la mano derecha abierta, y me invitó con un gesto aque me acercase.

Yo estaba aterrada, pero pensé que tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando; así que me levanté de la cama, le cogí la mano, y me acerqué a ella. El tacto de su mano era suave, como terciopelo fino, y una esencia embriagadora le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. La chica sonrió, y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Tuve entonces una visión fugaz del cuadro que había visto en la pared de la galería de arte. Me concentré, y lo observé de nuevo en mi mente, con más detenimiento. Lo que conseguí fue verme de pie allí, en el cuadro, a un lado de la chica que miraba el vestido blanco; vestida de negro, mientras mis ojos marrones la miraban con gran fijeza.

La chica me soltó, me miró, y volvió a sonreír. Le devolví la sonrisa, ya que por fin entendía lo que estaba pasando: la percepción del continuo avance del tiempo detenido allí, en el cuadro; donde ambas estábamos; donde ambas estaremos siempre.

Reviews


	4. Disertación Y Ensayo

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**4-Disertación Y Ensayo**

Curioso es, y esto muchos podrán asegurarlo si se les pregunta, las múltiples clases en las que se dividen, o, mejor dicho, los humanos dividen, los amores que han tenido a lo largo de su vida. Apasionados, sosos, inolvidables, preferibles de olvidar, dolorosos, únicos… Tantas clasificaciones como chicas se han amado.

Tanta variedad es, a mi modesto entender, del todo innecesaria, pues, al menos así lo creo yo, sólo hay dos grandes categorías en las que clasificar toda una vida de amores: correspondidos, y no correspondidos.

Aclaración ésta, no obstante, que merece ciertas matizaciones, puesto que, pese a quien pese, esto es verdad, estas dos categorías se dividen, a su vez, en otras: aquéllos que recordamos, y aquéllos que no queremos volver a recordar ni aunque la salvación de nuestra alma esté en juego, en el caso de los no correspondidos; y aquéllos que, por el mero hecho de ser correspondidos, nunca se olvidarán.

Se estima oportuno que haya quien no esté de acuerdo. Si alguien desea discrepar en cuanto a lo aquí dicho, está en su derecho, pero, por favor, que primero me deje acabar esta disertación, y, luego, que presente la suya. Todo ha de hacerse de acuerdo a un orden.

Así pues, y con su permiso, también por tener más experiencia en este campo, aparte de por ser más abundantes, comenzaré hablando de los amores no correspondidos. Éstos suelen tener lugar en los primeros años de nuestra vida, y, valga la redundancia, suelen ser también los primeros de nuestra vida. Por regla general, suelen ser recordados con cierta nostalgia; cosa ésta que nunca llegaré a entender por qué. Es uno de los grandes enigmas de los humanos.

Quizás deba aclarar que, dentro de éstos, existen, y será en este campo donde me explayaré con mayor placer en esta disertación, aquéllos que, si bien al principio dolieron bastante, y costó superarlos, son de los que no queremos ni tan siquiera volver a oír hablar. Centro de estos amores son chicas con más belleza y voluptuosidad que virtudes; y menos inteligencia que virtudes; si es que acaso alguna vez llegan a tener alguna.

Antes de continuar, me gustaría aclarar que, si bien en mi entera participación me refiero tan sólo a las mujeres, es por mi única experiencia con ellas, tanto para bien como para mal. No obstante, aplíquese lo que se dice de ellas también a los hombres; quizás quitandoles algo de inteligencia, y alguna virtud, para lograr el resultado apetecido.

Unido a lo anterior, en este campo no deja de ser curioso, o escalofriante, depende cómo se mire, que, si bien al principio los hombres se sienten tristes y desconsolados, a excepción dicha de aquéllos a los que ellas rechazan por haber encontrado otro amor que tampoco será correspondido, luego se dan cuenta de que aquellas mujeres a las que habían amado con locura, y por las que habían sido ignorados, no son otra cosa que unas frías estúpidas pedantes estiradas y prepotentes; que lo único que hacen es mirar por encima del hombro a los demás, tan sólo por creerse el centro del Universo.

De forma casual, pasa el cien por cien de los casos, por lo que el elemento de casualidad se acaba por disipar por arte de birlibirloque, que a este sentimiento de estupidez, pedantería y prepotencia, ambas tres características de estas mujeres si uno se fija con un mínimo de detenimiento, suele ir acompañado el hecho de ser adoradas y admiradas por hombres más tontos que ellas incluso; que, para colmo, han acabado siendo escogidos en segundo lugar, lo sepan o no, a mí no me importa lo más mínimo, la verdad, tan sólo porque el primero ha sabido percatarse a tiempo de tan manidas estupideces que la adornaban. Se han convertido en el besugo que se escoge cuando uno se queda sin espaguetis; use discernimiento el lector con esta última frase.

Incapaz de percibir lo que está pasando a su alrededor, es esta comparsa florero lo que va acrecentando la estupidez congénita que acompaña a estas mujeres desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, y que no se aparta ni un ápice en su vida. Lo peor es que, encima, va creciendo hasta alcanzar niveles insospechados; convirtiéndolas en pedorras es-

tiradas horteras, que acaban muriendo solas, mientras echan de menos su extraordinaria belleza, huida de su rostro hace ya muchos años; al tiempo que ni se molestan en recordar una única cualidad que podían haber desarrollado en su vida. Un final triste, pero en el que muchos de los que las conocieron, incluyendo aquellos besugos estúpidos, que las admiraron y contemplaron, acaban celebrando su pérdida, o llorando por lo tontos que fueron, más que por lo que han perdido. Una pena; pero, al final, cada uno acaba recibiendo lo que se merece.

El segundo tipo de amores no correspondidos, y, desde luego, mucho menos frecuente que el anterior, son aquéllos que uno recuerda con especial agrado. O que sólo se recuerda con un mínimo de agrado; me da igual. Pero se recuerdan. Las mujeres de este tipo de amores suelen también ser de mucha belleza, aunque, en su caso, con menos estiramiento, alguna que otra cualidad, y unas cuantas neuronas más. Pero tampoco muchas, no se vayan a creer.

Son éstas, por cierto, las mujeres con las que uno, a pesar de no haber sido correspondido en el amor, no puede enfadarse, y con las que no le importa luego volver a estar, volver a hablar, o, incluso, seguir siendo su amiga.

Romperé una lanza a su favor, ya que lo que las diferencia de las otras pedorras pijas horteras, es que tienden a ser mujeres de elegante vestir, y de una cuidada y comedida simpatía, con las que, pese a ello, se pueden tener charlas agradables. Pero tan sólo romperé una lanza a su favor. Ni una más.

También son mujeres listas e inteligentes, hábiles en los estudios, y que tienden a tocar bien los diversos aspectos de la vida. Unos mejor que otros, como nos ocurre a todos. Logran así una diversidad de temas de conversación que, para ser sinceros, en las anteriores no se echa demasiado de menos, si tenemos en cuenta la forma pija en la que hablan y se expresan.

Sucede, no obstante, que el dicho de "Todo se pega, menos la hermosura y el dinero", se cumple de forma perfecta en ellas, ya que, al tener la inmensa mala pata e infortunio de ser amigas de las estiradas horteras, parte de ese estiramiento y pomposidad se les acaba pegando; hasta que se aferra a ellas como una garrapata, y les absorbe todo lo poco bueno que tenían.

Acaban sufriendo delirios de grandeza, y siempre desean aspirar a más; por lo que ni prestan atención a los pobres desgraciados que están enamorados de ellas. Sí es digno de alabar y de mencionar, y diré todas las cosas buenas que pueda hacia ellas, o aún mejor: sólo diré cosas buenas de ellas, aquellas mujeres que acaban correspondiendo al amor que uno les profesa. Es el último caso, y el menos abundante; pero también el más importante de todos, y, en definitiva, el único del que merece la pena hablar.

Son esos amores que uno siempre recuerda, y que no quiere olvidar nunca. Toda la vida es poco tiempo para pasarla a su lado, el tiempo nunca pasa demasiado despacio en su compañía. Todo tiempo del que se disfrute de la profundidad de sus ojos, del brillo de su sonrisa, de su reconfortante y tranquilizadora compañía, nunca es suficiente.

Ocurre un hecho curioso, y bastante irritante, la verdad: que éstas son despreciadas, ninguneadas e ignoradas por las primeras, las que son perfectas, pero sólo a sus ojos, tan sólo por un hecho; tan sólo uno, llano y simple: envidia de la perfección no existente ante la perfección verdadera. Tan sólo envidia, y nada más.

Llega a tal grado esa perfección, que ni siquiera les guardan rencor a aquellas arpías envidiosas y traicioneras, que van por el Mundo tiesas, como si tuviesen una docena de palos metidos por el culo, con lo que no pueden ni siquiera estornudar como personas normales; porque, entonces, la gente reconocería que son humanas normales, y eso es algo que de ningún modo su estupidez congénita, heredada, por qué no, de unos padres estirados y pomposos, use discernimiento el lector de nuevo, que se consideran perfectos, y a sus hijas también, les ha sido transmitido, puede consentir.

No importa mucho que no sean un exceso de belleza, aunque ésta no les falte. Son mujeres tan repletas de virtudes, que las poseen todas, aunque tienden a ser buenas y sensibles en exceso; aunque a sus enamorados les da igual. Hombres o mujeres recias y de hablar duro, directo y claro, complementados a la perfección por la suavidad, el comedimiento y la sensibilidad. No hay estampa más perfecta que ésta.

Y es por esto por lo que esos amores triunfan, y consiguen el éxito: una relación basada en la aceptación mutua, no condicionada, sino natural; contraste y complementación de caracteres y personalidades, que hacen de esa relación de amor mutuo algo irrompible.

Y de este tipo de relaciones ya quedan pocas. Cada vez menos. En un Mundo cada vez más homogéneo, cada vez son más las que buscan parejas que sean una versión de sí mismas, con la misma personalidad, los mismos gustos y los mismos pareceres.

No se me ocurre nada más aburrido. Por el contrario, los amores correspondidos de aquéllos que tienen gustos distintos, diferentes formas de ser, su propia opinión, su propia visión de la vida… que son, en resumidas cuentas, bastante diferentes entre sí, son los que la gente se empeña en destruir; cuando, en realidad, no comprenden que es, justo por esas diferencias, por lo que son perfectos.

Al recordar estos amores, una siente cosquillas en el estomago, y, sin quererlo, se le dibuja una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro. Recuerda con agrado y nostalgia todas esas estupideces que se hizo para conquistar a esa mujer, lo agradable de su compañía. Y si volviera a vivir, volvería a hacer lo mismo por esa mujer a la que ama. Son esos amores por lo que en verdad vale la pena vivir y morir. Varias veces, si es preciso. Como yo, a lo largo de tantos siglos. Demasiadas vidas he vivido ya; ahora, tan sólo quiero descansar, y disfrutar de la compañía inmortal e impagable de mi amada.

Y por eso, damas y caballeros, acabo mi disertación. Muchas gracias por su atención, y, sobre todo, por su paciencia. Todavía hay tiempo. Pero no se demoren. El tiempo pasa, y no espera a nadie. Con esta última frase, ya me despido.

* * *

**Na/ Esta se podria llamas capitulo de relleno al igual que lo sera el capitulo 6 ya que en ellos no se nombraran a nuestras protagonistas pero son ecenciales para entender la sicologia de los personajes.**

**Reviews**


	5. Juego Macabro

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**Na/ Contado por Quinn y aparecen Jesse, Marley, Quinn.**

* * *

**5-Juego Macabro**

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba desorientada. Miré a mi alrededor, y descubrí con horror que me encontraba en la sala de operaciones de una morgue. Un velo frío me envolvió, mientras me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo desnudo presentaba un gran número de incisiones. Observé los instrumentos quirúrgicos: estaban manchados de sangre. La cosa estuvo clara en ese momento: alguien me había practicado la autopsia en vida, y había decretado que estaba muerta.

No obstante, el informe de la autopsia no especificaba la causa de la muerte, y, para ser sincera, yo tampoco lo recordaba a ciencia cierta. Es bastante frustrante enterarte de que te has muerto, y no saber por qué.

Mi cabeza era bombardeada por un sinfín de imágenes sin sentido, y sin orden exacto. La que más se repetía era del bello rostro de mi amada Marley, con sus brillantes ojos chocolate mirándome, y derramando un torrente de lágrimas. El resto de las imágenes parecían no tener sentido, al menos en ese momento, y lo único que hacían era provocarme un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Traté de incorporarme, pero la incisión que se extendía desde el final del cuello hasta el abdomen me provocó un fuerte pinchazo. Las costuras que la cerraban parecían fuertes, pero tenía que tener cuidado: no me apetecía lo más mínimo ir andando por calle, y que de repente se me salieran las entrañas.

Me bajé de la mesa de operaciones, y me dirigí a la mesa contigua, donde se encontraba toda mi ropa. Me vestí, y, casi sin querer, me fijé en otra mesa de operaciones, que también estaba ocupada. Me dirigí hacia ella, y vi con una agradable sorpresa que era mi odiado amigo Jesse quien se encontraba en aquella mesa. Su cuerpo estaba salpicado de sangre reseca., y presentaba una profunda incisión parecida a la mía. El informe de su autopsia tampoco especificaba la causa de su muerte. La verdad, tampoco me importaba mucho: estaba muerto, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

Me despedí de él, y di media vuelta. Me disponía a salir de aquel escalofriante lugar, cuando algo hizo que me detuviera. En alguna parte detrás de mí había oído un ruido, una especie de lamento bajo y sesgado. Me giré despacio, y observé cómo el cuerpo de Jesse se movía sobre la mesa de operaciones, tratando de incorporarse.

Volví hacia la mesa, cogí dos escalpelos afilados, y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jesse tratando de ponerse de pie. Su rostro quedó petrificado de horror cuando sus ojos marrones captaron mi presencia. Su boca se abrió para intentar decir algo, pero no me apetecía oírle en la muerte lo que no le habría permitido decirme en vida. Empuñé con fuerza los dos escalpelos y, sin dudarlo lo más mínimo, se los clavé en el corazón. La sangre salpicó toda la mesa de operaciones, y todo su cuerpo; que se desplomó sobre el frío metal.

En ese momento, una extraña sensación de calma y paz interior me invadió. Le quité los escalpelos, y se los volví a clavar varias veces más; mientras sentía cómo su sangre me salpicaba el rostro.

Transcurridos unos minutos, paré, sentí la sangre recorriéndome toda la cara, guardé los escalpelos, y salí.

Era una noche fría y cerrada la que cubría la ciudad cuando salí de la morgue. La lluvia, que caía de forma torrencial, formaba una gran cortina que mojaba hasta el tuétano, martilleaba sobre el acanalado techo de las casas, y se esparcía sobre el húmedo techo y el frío suelo como un torrente. La sangre que cubría mi rostro caía al suelo mezclada con la lluvia, que golpeteaba mi cabeza y mis hombros en pesadas gotas.

Anduve varios metros sin rumbo fijo. Era como si mis pies no se quisieran detener. Al cabo de unas horas, me detuve enfrente de una casa que me resultaba familiar de forma especial. Subí los dos escalones que llevaban hasta la puerta principal, y llamé varias veces con fuerza.

Una luz sobre mi cabeza se encendió, y me deslumbró. Oí unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, y, luego, oí cómo se abría. Vislumbré una sombra borrosa que me preguntaba quién era, y fue en el mismo momento en el que esa voz angelical me habló cuando recordé dónde estaba, y quién era aquella mujer que me preguntaba por mi nombre.

- Permita que me presente: tan sólo soy una chica del barrio. Usted debe ser la pequeña señorita Alegría.

¿Me equivoco?

Hubo unos instantes de silencio.

- Sólo hay una persona que me llama así, y está muerta.

- Me temo que las noticias sobre mi muerte fueron algo exageradas. Sino, ¿Cómo explicas que esté aquí, justo enfrente de ti, Marley?

- No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si pasas, y, de paso, me explicas cómo te has llenado el rostro de sangre?

- Me parece bien.

Rachel se hizo a un lado, y me dejó entrar en su casa. Me condujo hasta el salón, y me dijo que me sentase en el sofá. Me senté, y ella fue a la cocina.

Transcurridos unos breves segundos, regresó con un tazón caliente entre las manos. Me lo dio, y se sentó justo enfrente de mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.

- Bien. Y estaría mejor si el corte del pecho no me doliese tanto.

- ¿Qué corte del pecho?

- El que te hacen para realizarte la autopsia. Se extiende desde el final del cuello hasta el abdomen, y duele horrores.

- ¿Te hicieron la autopsia estando viva?

- Quien me la hizo pensaba que estaba muerta. Y la autopsia se lo confirmó.

- ¿Y qué pone en el informe? ¿De qué moriste?

- No pone nada. Eso es lo más extraño.

- ¿Y esa sangre?

- Me encontré con Jesse en la morgue. Estaba en una mesa, y también le habían hecho la autopsia. Antes de que preguntes, su informe tampoco ponía de qué había muerto. Y tampoco es que me importe mucho. Me disponía a salir de allí, cuando vi horrorizada que todavía se movía, así que cogí dos escalpelos, y se los clavé en el corazón. Y, luego, le acribillé con ellos.

- Tú siempre tan delicada. ¿Y está muerto?

- Tanto como yo.

- Esa frase no me inspira mucha confianza. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, antes de haberte despertado hoy en la morgue?

Tragué saliva, y traté de recordar. Me acordaba de un día de San Valentín, en el que Marley y yo estábamos disfrutando de una velada romántica. Una

noche en la Ópera, seguida de una romántica cena.

Después de la cena, acompañé a Marley a casa, pero por el camino nos encontramos con Jesse Estaba ebrio, y con ganas de problemas. Así que decidí complacerle. Nos enzarzamos los dos en una pelea, tras la que ambos caímos del puente al río; cuyas aguas bajaban heladas aquella noche.

Y lo siguiente que recuerdo era que me despertaba en la morgue, con la autopsia hecha, y con un certificado de muerte amargándome la vida.

- ¿Sigue Jesse en la morgue? – preguntó Marley.

- Cuando yo me fui, allí seguía. Claro que, antes de que me despertara, estaba muerto. Son cosas que pasan.

- Hemos de volver a toda prisa a la morgue, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Espero que tengas una explicación para ello.

- Te la diré por el camino. Vamos.

Nos levantamos, salimos de la casa, Marley cerró con llave la puerta, y nos dirigimos hacia la morgue. Por el camino me contó que nos trasladaron a la morgue cuando recogieron nuestros cuerpos congelados del río. Ni respirábamos, ni teníamos pulso. Me explicó también que fue ella quien nos había practicado la autopsia, ya que era enfermera titulada, y se disponía a rellenar los informes de la autopsia, cuando algo ocurrió.

- Vuestros corazones volvieron a latir – dijo Marley, mientras entrábamos en la morgue -. No sé cómo ocurrió, pero ocurrió. Yo salí de la morgue, y me vine a casa. Pero, antes, os cosí el corte del pecho.

- Yo sí sé por qué ocurrió: porque formamos los tres parte de un macabro juego que se prolonga durante siglos, y en el que los tres debemos seguir vivos. Si tan sólo uno de los tres continúa vivo, y los otros dos muertos, éstos volverán a la vida.

- Así que…

- Exacto. El fiambre de la morgue sigue vivo. Y seguirá vivo mientras lo sigamos nosotros.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer para librarnos de él?

- Sólo se me ocurre una cosa que podamos hacer...

En la sala de operaciones de la morgue, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Jesse descansaba sobre la fría mesa de operaciones. Sus ojos miraban el blanco techo, hasta que, de repente, se giraron hacia el arco que conducía a la puerta principal. Un siniestro horror atenazó su rostro cuando me vio entrar, y dirigirme hacia él. Enseguida se incorporó, y se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Qué… qué vienes a hacer aquí? – preguntó, aterrorizado -. Sabes que no me puedes matar, y seguir vivo. Déjame en paz.

-¿Sabes? Eso que me has pedido es inconcebible de mi parte. Dicho de forma sencilla, no puedo concedértelo. Y Marley está de acuerdo conmigo. Debemos asegurarnos de que nos dejes en paz, para siempre.

- Te doy mi palabra: me iré de la ciudad, del país, del Continente, del Mundo… Pero déjame en paz. Sólo quiero poder vivir sin el constante peligro de tu amenaza.

- Qué curioso: lo mismo que queremos nosotros. Vivir sin tener que preocuparnos por que nos encontremos contigo.

- Haré lo que me pidas, pero, por favor te lo pido, déjame. Tan sólo quiero poder vivir con tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes qué? Te estás empezando a repetir; y odio a la gente que se repite.

Unté el pañuelo con cloroformo, y me abalancé sobre él. Opuso un poco de resistencia al principio, pero acabó cediendo. Le tapé la boca y la nariz con el pañuelo, y tardó breves segundos en caer dormido. Al de poco, entró Marley.

- ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó.

- Aquí mismo. Vamos; deprisa.

Cargué con el dormido hasta salir de allí, y lo cargué en el maletero de mi coche, un precioso Mercedes de color azul marino. Marley se apartó un mechón castaño de la cara, y me puso la mano sobre el hombro. Le cogí de la mano, y montamos en el coche. Arranqué, y pisé el acelerador.

Llovía ahora con más fuerza sobre la verde hierba de un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad. El coche estaba parado en la puerta de entrada, mientras Rachel y yo nos encontrábamos al lado de un precioso ataúd acolchado, de madera oscura. Miré el reloj, y calculé que los efectos del cloroformo debían de estar a punto de pasar.

Los gritos que oí desde el interior del ataúd me lo confirmaron. Jesse golpeaba las paredes acolchadas con todas sus fuerzas, y no hacía más que gritar; suplicando por que le dejáramos salir. Marley me miró, seria.

-¿Unas últimas palabras? – me preguntó.

- No – respondí, seria -. ¿Y tú?

- No.

- Pues acabemos con esto, antes de que alguien acabe por oírle.

El ataúd comenzó a bajar. Su inquilino pareció percatarse de ello, y golpeó con más fuerza e insistencia, y sus gritos se hicieron más angustiosos.

Pero ya no podíamos hacer nada por él. Marley me abrazó, mientras observábamos cómo habían comenzado a cubrir el ataúd con tierra. Se acabó el juego.

¡In peace requiescat!

**Reviews**


	6. Escritos A Mi Amada

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**6-Escritos A Mi Amada**

_Habitaba yo sola y triste, abandonada y olvidada. _

_Por aquellos creídos que se jactan de haber amado. _

_En verdad, y pese a mi lastimoso actual estado, _

_Soy la que apena que el amor no hayan encontrado._

_La que se jacta, orgullosa, de haberse enamorado, _

_Y que, jactándose, lo proclama a los cuatro vientos,_

_Quiero decirle que es a mí a quien ha acompañado,_

_Y que él se pudre en su mundo de sarmientos._

_Puesto que la Fortuna me acompaña en mi vida,_

_Ya que, por fin, he encontrado el verdadero amor._

_Deseo que mi suerte sea por todos compartida,_

_Salvo por ésos a los que les deseo todo lo peor._

_En tu rostro reposa la belleza de la más bella diosa;_

_Tu mirada angelical eclipsa la noche más estrellada_

_Y tus muchas virtudes envuelven, no es poca cosa,_

_Tus ojos brillantes, de rubí y esmeralda._

_No me importan los insultos ajenos, nada de nada,_

_Ya que es sólo de su ávida y malvada imaginación_

_De donde proviene ese habla liosa y envenenada,_

_La que airean en cuanto tienen la menor ocasión._

_Es de nosotros, de los caballeros enamorados,_

_De los que se cuenta nuestros logros con cautela._

_Y, a pesar de ser tan sólo con una mano contados,_

_Los consideramos en la oscuridad luz de una vela._

_No estamos nadie libre de preocupaciones,_

_Ya que hay malhechores, corderos ocultando lobos,_

_Que no cesan de causarnos apatías y tropezones._

_Sin enterarse que, al fracasar, quedan como bobos._

_Pese a las muchas piedras que se hallen en camino,_

_Problemas que contra nosotros siempre embestirán,_

_Ten seguro que siempre contarás con mi cariño;_

_Nuestro cariño y nuestro amor todo resistirán._

_Mucho me temo que esto esté tocando a su fin._

_Pues son muchas las palabras de amor inspiradas,_

_Y mi capacidad para escribirlas es limitada._

_Mas nunca cesará, esto te aseguro, mi amor por ti._


	7. La Mirada Muerta

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

**_Na/ Este capitulo esta desde la perspectiba de Santana y en ella aparecen _Santana y Brittany.**

**Agradeceria que dejarais buestros comentarios, no importa que sean buenos** **o malos, No muerdo.**

* * *

**7-La Mirada Muerta**

Cierto es, sin lugar a dudas, y no por ser cierto deja de ser menos curioso, que hay cosas que tienden a darse por supuesto, pero que, miradas con un poco más de detenimiento por un ojo escrutador, se salen de esa clasificación de cosas obvias, e irrumpen de forma súbita en la clasificación de cosas extraordinarias, extrañas, o, en casos más extremos, aunque no por ello menos frecuentes, cosas, podríamos decir, que se extienden más allá del límite de nuestra pobre comprensión humana; y para las cuales, nos pese a quien nos pese, no hay explicación posible, al menos dentro del mundo del uso y la razón.

Estas cosas suelen ser dadas por supuestas, por lo que, para ello, han de ser cosas cotidianas, rutinarias incluso, y tienden a suceder en objetos a los que una no es que preste toda su atención. Sólo por el hecho de darse por supuesto, y de ser obvios.

Una puede realizar una acción miles de veces a lo largo de un simple día de su vida, imaginen lo que esto resulta en toda una vida, y, de pronto, en un momento dado, seguro que sin quererlo, se para, gira la cabeza, y advierte un pequeño detalle que mil veces antes se le había pasado por alto; no pasado por alto: sólo que ni siquiera se había detenido a observarlo de una forma mínima y concreta.

Es entonces cuando se capta ese ínfimo detalle, cuando uno centra toda su atención en él. Lo mira de forma escrutadora, queriendo saber más; dando la sensación de que quiere recuperar en esos segundos que lo mira todo el tiempo que ha pasado ante él sin tan siquiera dedicarle una mirada, aunque ésta fuese despectiva.

Y, cuando una tiene toda su atención centrada en ese detalle minúsculo, de pronto sucede ante sus ojos algo que la aterra, y la fascina, todo al mismo tiempo, y, aunque queremos, no podemos retirar la mirada, por el mero hecho de 1) asegurarnos de que eso que ha pasado, ha pasado en realidad, y no lo hemos imaginado; y 2) querer averiguar a cualquier precio, incluso a costa de nuestra propia alma y de la salvación eterna, qué demonios va a pasar después.

Lo peor es que, muy a nuestro pesar, ese hecho vuelve a pasar. Y, aunque lo estamos esperando, nos coge desprevenidos por completo, sin tiempo para reaccionar. Y sólo entonces es cuando deseamos con toda nuestra fuerza haber apartado la mirada.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Todo lo anterior viene a colación de un hecho que me sucedió hace ya varias noches. Se celebraba, por decirlo de alguna forma, aunque sería mejor decir que se conmemoraba, el primer aniversario de la muerte de mi bella y amada Brittany, mujer cuya belleza y virtudes nunca volverán a encontrarse en ninguna mujer de este mundo.

En tan señalada fecha, era normal que el corazón de la joven enamorada se hallase del todo desconsolado, y su dueña con mayor motivo.

En aquella noche en concreto, me encontraba yo sentada en un sillón del salón, al abrigo de la chimenea, ya que fuera una fuerte helada estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad. Las llamas del fuego irradiaban luz y calor, y esa luz extendía mi sombra por toda la habitación como un perverso fantasma; o como un espíritu maligno, más perverso todavía.

Dormía de forma plácida al amparo del calor del fuego, dando ligeras cabezadas, aunque los sueños y las imágenes que asaltaban mi mente traían a mi memoria recuerdos ya casi olvidados de tiempos mejores, jalonados con tiempos en los que me parecía habitar en las mismísimas entrañas del rincón más oscuro y profundo del corazón del Infierno.

Casi sin querer, al menos que yo recuerde, recordé por unos instantes aquel septiembre anodino; en el que, por caprichos del destino, y envidias de fuerzas espirituales celosas, perdí a mi bella y amada Brittany**.**

Mi alma halló un instante de paz al recordar el suave tacto de su aterciopelado pelo rubio, liso y suave; y el brillo irradiado de sus ojos de color azul profundo.

Me desperté de forma súbita, sobresaltada sobremanera. Me había parecido sentir el tacto de algo cálido y suave en extremo acariciándome la cara. Mientras trataba de calmar mi angustia, miré a mi alrededor, observando toda la habitación.

Oscuridad tan sólo, y nada más.

Calmada mi alma, y con mi espíritu en nervioso reposo, volví a reposar la cabeza en el sillón, y mis marrones ojos volvieron a quedarse cerrados de nuevo; trayendo a mi memoria recuerdos de los miles de abrazos que compartimos mi amada Brittany y yo. Mientras me veía entre sus brazos, me sorprendió recordar aún la forma en la que me quería cuando me abrazaba; e incluso recordar todavía las palabras que me susurraba cuando me hablaba.

¡Dios! ¡Recuerdo que podía estar para siempre entre sus brazos!

Y no había ninguna forma de que la dejara ir; ni había un cómo. Nunca venía ese día…

Porque sólo quería estar con ella para siempre; estar juntas todos nuestros días; despertarme cada mañana junto a su dulce rostro.

En su corazón podía oír un latido cada vez que me besaba. Y, cuando nos separábamos, sabía lo mucho que me echaba de menos. Podía sentir su amor por mí en su corazón. Y entonces recordé sus preciosos ojos de inmensa profundidad azul; cómo podía sentir en ellos la mirada de ésa que en verdad me amaba; de ésa que, al igual que yo con ella, nunca pondría nada del Mundo por encima de mí. Ese poder tan expresivo de esa maravillosa mirada, y cómo con sólo mirar sus preciosos ojos podíamos hablarnos sin tan siquiera dirigirnos ni media palabra.

Pero un trozo de leña al crepitar me hizo despertar de nuevo, para traerme de vuelta a la cruda realidad: estaba sola en el salón, y casi por completo a oscuras.

Decidí levantarme del sillón, caminé hasta la chimenea, apagué el fuego, y salí del salón. Crucé el pasillo de madera, y me dirigía a subir a mi dormitorio, cuando algo hizo que girase la cabeza.

Allí, en la pared, justo enfrente de mis ojos, estaba colgado un retrato de mi bella Brittany. Tan bella como siempre lo había sido.

Con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, y recorriéndome el rostro, me acerqué despacio a aquel retrato; por delante del que debía de haber pasado unas mil veces, sin percatarme de su presencia hasta esa noche.

Toda mi atención se centró en aquel retrato. Mi alma volvió a entrar en una inexplicable y maravillosa sensación de paz interior y tranquilidad que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. Todo mi espíritu estaba en la más absoluta paz.

Hasta que me pareció ver un pequeño detalle en aquel retrato, que me miraba con fijeza con esos dos grandes ojos muertos de color azul profundo. Me aproximé al máximo, con la punta de mi nariz a escasos centímetros de la pintura.

Observé una furtiva lágrima salir de los ojos de Brittany, y recorrerle el rostro.

Un sentimiento de horror me envolvió por completo. Lo que más sentía era que Brittany derramase esa lágrima por mí; por estar tan preocupada por el lamentable estado en el que me encontraba. Así que sólo se me ocurrió hacer una cosa. Hablarle, como solía hacerlo en vida, para que se tranquilizara y no se preocupara por mí.

Deseé que le hubiese ido bien después de que se hubiese ido. Yo ahora estaba bien; al final había conseguido seguir adelante. No estaba tan mal; no estaba tan triste.

No me había sorprendido lo bien que estaba sobreviviendo. Había pasado lo peor, y me sentía viva. No podía quejarme: era libre de nuevo. Sólo dolía cuando respiraba; mi corazón sólo se rompía cuando latía por ella; mis sueños sólo morían cuando soñaba con ella.

Pero que no se pensase que pasaba toda la noche llorando y dando vueltas. No había necesidad de preocuparse; de verdad estaba bien. Nunca he mirado atrás: había que ser realista.

Y la única realidad de la que me percaté en aquel momento, era que todavía echaba demasiado de menos a mi amada Brittany como para querer seguir viviendo.

Por no hablar del preocupante hecho de que estaba hablando con un cuadro colgado en la pared.

Quise dar media vuelta e irme de allí, pero una fuerza invisible me retenía allí, y no creo que muy en contra de mi voluntad. A lo mejor resultaba que sólo era que yo no quería irme de allí.

Lo cierto era que aquel cuadro me hacía sentir escalofríos cada vez que lo miraba, pero más cierto era que no podía apartar mi mirada de él. Me tenía absorbida por completo: toda mi atención se centraba en el bello rostro de mi amada.

Al fin, cuando reuní las suficientes fuerzas en mi interior para convencerme, no sin muchas mentiras, de que lo mejor era irse de allí, y conseguí girarme y dar media vuelta, noté una mano que me agarraba por el hombro. En aquella estancia sólo estábamos dos personas, por lo que me costó un esfuerzo nulo adivinar a quién pertenecía aquella mano que me agarraba con fuerza por el hombro.

Lo que tenía que averiguar era doble: ¿cómo, y para qué?

No sin muchas reticencias, me giré poco a poco, hasta que pude ver a Brittany allí, de pie, enfrente de mis incrédulos ojos, y fuera por completo del cuadro.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar ante aquello, la mano tiró de mí hacia la pared. Lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente fue un

fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

No sé a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que recobré el conocimiento, y, la verdad, me pregunto si me importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que mis ojos percibieron al abrirse fue oscuridad por todas partes; como si tratara de envolverme con su frío velo.

Una explosión de luz inundó la habitación donde me encontraba, y pude ver, aunque de forma borrosa, una silueta blanca entrando en la habitación. Mi corazón latía a más de mil, así que no podía ser otra persona que Brittany.

Cuando mis ojos marrones se adaptaron a la luz, me eché el moreno pelo hacia atrás con las dos manos, y clavé mi mirada en Brittany, radiante con un vestido blanco, y tan bella como yo la recordaba; como la recordaré siempre mientras viva.

Tenía mil preguntas que hacerle, pero ella me puso un dedo sobre los labios, evitándome pronunciar palabra alguna, y con un gesto, me animó a seguirla. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, así que yo fui detrás de ella.

Mis pasos siguieron a los suyos a través del largo pasillo de madera, hasta que se detuvo al pie de unas escaleras, que conducían hacia arriba. Sus preciosos ojos de color azul profundo miraban fijos hacia la pared que tenía enfrente, así que mis marrones pupilas miraron también hacia aquella pared.

En el cuadro que allí colgaba se representaba una habitación a oscuras, salvo por el fuego de una chimenea, que iluminaba, aunque en parte, un sillón sobre el que yacía un libro entreabierto.

Aquella estampa me era familiar a tal extremo, que sentí un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Sin querer creérmelo, mire a Brittany.

La angelical mujer no dijo ni media palabra; tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. Y pude ver en sus ojos de color azul profundo que estaba en lo cierto.

Y entonces entendí que aquella estampa era la de mi salón, y que, de alguna forma que aún hoy me es desconocida, ese cuadro y el que yo tenía estaban comunicados entre sí; comunicando mi vida con la de Brittany; mi mundo con el suyo.

Y entonces me percaté de que ya nunca me iría de allí; no sólo porque no podía, ya que el amor que le tenía a Brittany me impedía siquiera pensar en ello, sino porque no quería volver a perderla, y teníamos la perspectiva de pasar toda la eternidad juntas; que era lo que mantenía unidos los dos cuadros; los dos mundos; las dos vidas; y tan sólo un amor.

* * *

**Reviews**


	8. A Buen Final No Hay Mal Principio

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

**_Na/ Este capitulo esta desde la perspectiba de Quinn y en ella aparecen Quinn y Rachel._**

* * *

**8-A Buen Final No Hay Mal Principio**

En aquella helada y oscura noche de diciembre, caía sobre la ciudad una nevada como hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba. Las calles recubiertas por un puro e inmaculado color blanco, traían a mi mente recuerdos de niños construyendo muñecos de nieve, mientras reían con fuertes carcajadas.

Mientras veía a través de la ventana cómo iban cayendo los copos de nieve, mi alma obtuvo una inexplicable sensación de tranquilidad y de paz interior; sensaciones éstas dos que se esfumaron en un instante cuando mis oídos captaron el ruido de la madera de la chimenea al crepitar. En ese momento, volví de forma súbita a la realidad, y mi alma se encontró en un profundo estado de abatimiento.

Aparté mis ojos verdes de la ventana, abandoné la estancia donde me encontraba, y comencé a recorrer el oscuro y largo pasillo que ante mí se cernía; tan sólo iluminado en parte por la luz de la chimenea, que provenía del salón.

Avanzaba por el pasillo dando cada paso con un pesado aire de sombría inevitabilidad. Sabía qué era lo que allí me esperaba, y mi alma se negaba a enfrentarse ante esa realidad. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no podía escapar de lo que allí me estaba esperando.

Mis ojos miraban de forma fija hacia aquella luz brillante e intermitente que emanaba por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta del salón. Tras unos minutos, mis pies se detuvieron justo enfrente de aquella puerta. Respiré de forma profunda, tomando el aire en grandes bocanadas, mientras trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a lo inevitable.

Dicen que el peor miedo es el que se tiene a lo desconocido. Falso con toda rotundidad. No hay peor miedo que conocer lo que te espera, y, aún así, no poder escapar de ello. Y, cuanto más lo intentas, más cuenta te das de lo inevitable que es que acabes encontrándote con ello de frente.

En una decisión final de acabar con ello, y quién sabe si por valor o por cobardía, respiré una última bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos, sentí cómo me latían las sienes con fuerza, y abrí la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Esperé unos pocos segundos antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos, durante los cuales sentí el calor del fuego de la chimenea golpear con suavidad y calidez en mi rostro. De pronto, sentí cómo una sombra cubría todo el salón, y un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda. Fue entonces cuando me decidí a abrir los ojos.

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba, cubriéndole con una siniestra sombra, el cuerpo inerte de la bella Rachel; quien yacía sin vida sobre el frío suelo, justo enfrente de la chimenea encendida.

Mi alma se encontró desolada al contemplar a tan bello ángel yaciendo sin vida, y no pude evitar caer al suelo de rodillas. Furtivas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis verdes ojos, las cuales me recorrían las mejillas y caían al suelo tras un leve vuelo en el aire.

El fuego de la chimenea proyectaba, de una forma siniestra en exceso, la sombra del cuerpo muerto de Rachel por todas las paredes del salón. Con un gran esfuerzo, logré volver a incorporarme, pero el dolor que atenazaba mi alma era tan grande que volví a caer de rodillas al suelo. Tras un nuevo intento, y no sin gran esfuerzo, volví a levantarme, y aguantarme de pie. Mis ojos vagaron por todo el salón, mirando sin ver, como si buscaran algo; algo que, al final, encontraron.

A un lado de donde Rachel yacía, se encontraba mi escritorio de madera, encima del que se amontonaba una pila de papeles escritos; aunque, para ser sincera, en ese momento no me apetecía lo más mínimo recordar lo que ponían. En un extremo del escritorio había un tintero, vacío desde hacía ya meses; en el otro extremo, una calavera, usada como un macabro pisapapeles. Aunque, en realidad, era más un macabro adorno que otra cosa.

Con el ánimo hundido, el alma desolada y el corazón destrozado, caminé hasta el escritorio, y me dejé caer sobre el sillón de terciopelo negro que estaba justo detrás, entre el escritorio y una enorme ventana, tapada con unos enormes cortinones de terciopelo púrpura. Toda mi atención se centraba en buscar en los cajones de madera algo que, al final, encontré en el central, en el último en el que miré: una pistola negra, con la culata plateada, y el cargador lleno. Echando un último vistazo al cadáver de Rachel, cogí la pistola, me la apoyé contra la sien, cerré los ojos, y apreté el gatillo.

El disparo sonó por toda la casa como si fuesen cien truenos. La sangre salpicó parte de los papeles del escritorio, y parte también del escritorio de madera, de la silla y de los cortinones. Pasados unos segundos, abrí los ojos, dejé la pistola sobre el escritorio, y la miré, admito que no con poca ironía.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en mi rostro, y me eché el rubio pelo hacia atrás con las dos manos, al mismo tiempo que comprendí que lo que estaba pasando era lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien que, como yo, es inmortal: obligarle a vivir toda la vida sin la compañía de la mujer a la que ama. Privarle de la compañía de la mujer a la que de verdad ama, y no darle la oportunidad de apartar ese sufrimiento.

Quisiera aclarar que mentiría si dijese que Rachel era mi primer amor. Mi primer amor pasó hace ya tanto tiempo, que apenas logro acordarme de ella sin que me duela la cabeza. Tampoco era mi gran amor. Mi gran amor pasó hace un poco menos, y su evocación no provoca dolores de cabeza, sino en el corazón. Pero sí podía decir que Rachel era mi último amor. Después de ella, ya no volveré a amar a nadie más.

Así es cómo, en unas pocas líneas, se puede llegar a resumir toda una vida de amores. No sé si resulta irónico, frustrante, o tan sólo patético.

Con el rostro salpicado por la sangre, me levanté de la silla, y, sin dejar de mirarla, caminé hacia mi amada. Me detuve justo a su lado, me agaché, y,

con suavidad, le cogí uno de sus hermosos y castaños rizos entre dos dedos, y en mí se produjo cierta melancolía y añoranza, de aquellos tiempos en los que mi mano solía acariciar esos rizos con dulzura, y ella sonreía.

Mis dos dedos soltaron ese rizo, y me volví a incorporar. Mis ojos de color verde la volvieron a mirar con añoranza y tristeza; esa tristeza que uno siente cuando sabe que se le ha roto una parte de su alma, y no la puede volver a recuperar. Me disponía a abandonar aquella estancia, cuando noté que algo me retenía.

No necesité mirar para saber qué era, pues lo sabía de sobra: era una mano, que se asía con fuerza de mi tobillo derecho. En el salón sólo había dos personas, así que tampoco me llevó mucho tiempo adivinar de quién era aquella mano que me sujetaba con tanta fuerza. En ese momento, sólo había una pregunta que me andaba rondando por la mente. Y, con el firme propósito de darle respuesta, decidí girarme.

Entonces, sentí cómo la mano me soltaba el tobillo, y pude observar cómo el cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado de Rachel se incorporaba ante mis ojos llenos de incredulidad, y casi desorbitados. Ahora sus ojos de color chocolate se encontraban enfrente de los míos, mirándome con fijeza, y hablándome sin decir una sola palabra.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar en el exterior, abriendo la ventana con un fuerte golpe. Los Cortinones se mecían con el caminar sedoso del fantasma que camina, y por la ventana entró, volando entre los dos cortinones púrpuras, y atravesando la habitación, un cuervo. El animal dio una vuelta sobre nuestras cabezas, y luego se posó sobre la calavera del escritorio de madera; y luego graznó una vez.

Debo confesar que aquella estampa me estremeció: me encontraba en el salón, enfrente de la chica que amaba, y que hacía unos minutos estaba muerta, pero que ahora me estaba mirando con sus ojos, clavados en los míos, y con un cuervo mirándonos a ambos de pie, inmóvil sobre la calavera de mi escritorio, salpicada con mi sangre. En mis miles de años de existencia nunca me había encontrado en semejante tesitura.

Aún así, decidí mantener la calma. Distraje mi atención observando el vestido blanco y ensangrentado que llevaba Rachel. Ella pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que sonrió; o, al menos, eso me pareció a mí. Entonces recordé cuánto echaba de menos su sonrisa; cuánto la echaba de menos; cuánto la quería.

Rachel alargó el brazo con su mano extendida, y lo detuvo justo enfrente de mi cara. Estaba tenso; no sabía qué iba a pasar. Y tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si quería averiguarlo. El cuervo graznó una vez más. De pronto, el fuego de la chimenea se apagó, y todo el salón quedó a oscuras.

A través del nervioso ruido de mi entrecortada respiración, pude oír cómo el cuervo batía sus alas, y abandonaba la habitación.

Luego, sentí la mano de Rachel tocándome la cara: aquella mano estaba fría en exceso. Sentí, de forma lenta pero progresiva, cómo aquel frío extremo iba envolviendo todo mi cuerpo, que ya no se podía mover. Al frío le siguió un dolor lacerante que me cruzaba la cabeza de sien a sien, y que se fue expandiendo al resto de mi cuerpo; hasta que me envolvió por completo.

Era una sensación tan horrible, que tuve que cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes con todas mis fuerzas para poder aguantar. Por fin, después de unos interminables segundos, cesó por completo. Me sorprendió percatarme de que ya no sentía frío; tampoco sentía dolor. De forma sencilla: ya no sentía nada.

Abrí los ojos del golpe. Me vi a mí misma de nuevo en el salón, con la chimenea encendida, y con Rachel enfrente de mí, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Entonces, volvió a extender su brazo, y me señaló hacia el escritorio. Miré hacia allí, y mi rostro palideció, al grado de asemejarse a mi calavera.

Allí, sobre el escritorio, con un enorme agujero en la cabeza, y sobre un enorme charco de sangre, me vi a mí misma desplomada sin vida, con mi mano derecha sujetando la pistola con la que me había disparado.

Volví a mirar a Rachel. Sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Extendió el brazo hacia mí, con su mano abierta, y me invitó con un gesto a que la cogiera. Dudé unos instantes, pero al final la cogí, para no volver a soltarla. Ella me miró de nuevo: sus ojos estaban radiantes de felicidad.

Mi rostro recuperó su color, y fue entonces, al ver los radiantes ojos chocolate de Rachel, cuando entendí a plenitud lo que estaba pasando allí, y decidí que no me importaba.

Al fin y al cabo, tan sólo me importaba que volvía a estar con ella, y que nunca nos volveríamos a separar.

* * *

**Reviews**


	9. Último Pensamiento

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

**_Na/ Este capitulo esta desde la perspectiba de Santana y en ella aparecen Santana y Brittany._**

* * *

**9-Último Pensamiento**

El ruido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el cristal de la ventana me despertó de un agradable y reconfortador sueño. Con una fuerte desgana, y no sin un gran esfuerzo, logré levantarme de la cama. Había pasado una noche horrible, y apenas había logrado dormir. Estaba siendo una semana de lo más desesperante, y miles de problemas cruzaban mi mente cada noche; desvelándome durante horas, y obligándome a dar vueltas y más vueltas por la cama, cuando no por la casa, para poder conciliar algo de sueño, y poder así dormir.

Recién levantada, lo primero que hice fue caminar por la habitación. Estaba aún más dormida que despierta, así que, al moverme un poco, confiaba en que el flujo de sangre en mi organismo se activase, y llegase así a mi cerebro. Arrastrando las zapatillas, que me había puesto según me había levantado, por la fría madera del suelo, caminé hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y de ahí me dirigí a la ventana.

Descorrí la cortina de oscuro terciopelo rojo, y tuve una visión de la ciudad, envuelta por un velo bajo de niebla. La lluvia caía en pesadas gotas desde hacía ya varias semanas, aunque había de admitir que, desde que llevaba allí, no lograba recordar un solo día en el que no hubiera llovido.

Casi sin quererlo, mis ojos miraron a la tienda de cuadros que había en el edificio de enfrente. Con el cielo cubierto por grandes nubes grises, no tenía forma de adivinar si era por la mañana, o por la tarde. En cualquier caso, lo importante era que la tienda estaba abierta, ya que tenía que comprar un cuadro para el salón.

Me retiré de la ventana, y salí del dormitorio, para dirigirme al cuarto de baño; de donde, tras una ducha rápida, para terminar de despertarme, hice el camino inverso para vestirme; tras lo cual bajé las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.

Crucé el salón, y fue hacia la puerta principal; ante la cual me detuve justo cuando acababa de empuñar el pomo de la cerradura. A mis espaldas, en alguna parte indeterminada, me había parecido oír un ruido. Permanecí unos segundos en silencio, con el oído agudizado al máximo.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio.

Negué con la cabeza. "Serás estúpida" , pensé. Cogí las llaves de encima de la mesilla de madera que había al lado de la puerta, y salí de casa. Metí las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, y, tras una breve carrera bajo la lluvia, crucé la carretera, y entré en la tienda.

Al abrir la puerta, una campanilla sonó sobre mi cabeza. Tras el mostrador, un hombre anciano, con el pelo canoso, y ataviado con un traje oscuro, alzó la mirada del libro que estaba mirando, y me saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Le devolví el saludo, y caminé hacia el largo pasillo de la galería.

Mis pasos resonaban sobre el suelo inmaculado, y mis ojos iban de una pared a otra, perdiéndose ante tanta saturación de cuadros. Retratos, pintura religiosa, bodegones, paisajes de todo tipo… La lista era infinita, e inabarcable. A cada paso que cada, el pasillo parecía expandirse en el horizonte, y las paredes se erguían hacia el cielo. Me notaba mareada, así que cerré los ojos un momento.

Un horrible ruido sonó en la oscuridad, haciendo que el pulso se me disparara. Abrí los ojos de golpe, y busqué por todas partes, pero no vi nada. Traté de acompasar mi respiración, y, en unos minutos, ya me había calmado del todo. Seguí caminando, recelosa, por el pasillo; sorprendiéndome un par de veces mirando hacia atrás, por si alguien me seguía.

Por fin, tras unos minutos que se me hicieron más largos de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir, encontré el cuadro que estaba buscando. Con mucho cuidado, aunque con ganas de poder salir de allí, lo descolgué, y, con paso más que ligero, caminé hacia donde el dueño de la galería, quien, tras dejar yo el cuadro sobre el mostrador, comenzó a envolverlo.

Por encima del ruido del papel, se oyó otro, proveniente del pasillo, que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se tensara de repente. Giré la cabeza, muy despacio, hacia el pasillo que acababa de abandonar. En el techo, la última luz parpadeó, y se apagó. La luz que la precedió parpadeó, y se apagó. El proceso se fue repitiendo de forma regular, hasta que toda la galería quedó a oscuras.

El ruido de la caja registradora al abrirse volvió a sumir la estancia en la luz. Un poco aturdida aún, pagué, cogí el cuadro bajo el brazo, y salí de la tienda.

De vuelta en casa, cerré la puerta con llave, y dejé el cuadro en el sofá del salón. Fui a buscar un martillo y un clavo, y regresé. Estaba de los nervios, así que decidí acabar con ello, y regresar a la cama, a ver si aquel extraño día acababa de una vez.

Coloqué con cuidado el clavo en la pared, y comencé a golpearlo con cuidado con el martillo. La punta del clavo comenzó a clavarse poco a poco, hasta que quedó ya sujeta. Con un par de fuertes golpes, lo terminé de clavar; aunque tuve la mala suerte de que el último golpe diera en la pared, y abriera un buen boquete, por el que el martillo se me coló.

Profiriendo una maldición, traté de sacarlo, ya que se había quedado enganchado, pero no pude. Cuanto más fuerte tiraba, más resistencia oponía.

De pronto, algo tiró del martillo hacia dentro, arrastrando mi mano con él. Mi cabeza impactó contra la pared, provocándome una brecha que comenzó a sangrar.

Fue entonces cuando un fuerte ruido se oyó por todo el salón. Estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero pude distinguir el ruido de arañazos, que se iban acercando por la pared, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe. Toda la estancia quedó en silencio; sólo oía el ruido de mi corazón desbocado al latir en el pecho.

Un fuerte dolor se extendió por toda la mano, como si algo muy afilado se me estuviera clavando. Gritando de dolor, traté de retirarla, pero fue imposible. Algo tiraba de ella con más fuerza, al tiempo que notaba cómo lo que se clavaba iba abriéndose camino entre la carne. Notaba la sangre, cálida y viscosa, recorriéndome la piel, y resbalando hacia el suelo.

Al final logré sacar el brazo, y retrocedí unos pasos, asustada. Los arañazos se detuvieron de nuevo,

y yo tardé unos segundos en percatarme de que no sentía el peso del martillo. Miré mi mano derecha, y vi con horror que ya no estaba.

Los arañazos sonaron una vez más, y vi horrorizada cómo unas afiladas uñas asomaban desde detrás

de la pared. Pasados unos segundos, voló en mil pedazos, y pude ver, entre la nube de polvo resultante, a una mujer rubia, de piel blanquísima, y grandes ojos azules, con sus labios pintados de un color rojo intenso, y vestida con un vestido negro.

Fue tal la impresión de verla, que me llevó unos segundo fijarme en que mi mano estaba ensartada en sus uñas, de color negro brillante. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no fui capaz de decir una sola palabra.

La chica me sonrió, enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos. En lo que tardé en parpadear, la tuve

justo delante de mí. Traté de apartarme de ella, pero estiró su brazo, y me clavó sus afiladas uñas en

la cabeza.

Me retorcí de dolor, y lo único que pude hacer, mientras notaba cómo se iban abriendo camino a través de la piel, y sentía la sangre recorrerme la cara, fue gritar; hasta que todo se fue volviendo oscuro y frío.

Cuando desperté de este sueño, pude respirar aliviada. Estaba sentada en mi despacho, con una nota

escrita en mi escritorio, oyendo el ruido de la lluvia al caer. Una grata sensación de calidez me envolvió, así como una gran alegría de estar viva.

Y eso fue lo último que pensé antes de que me volara la cabeza con mi pistola.

* * *

**Reviews**


	10. Epílogo

**_ESTA HISTORIA ES LA ADAPTACIÓN DE UN LIBRO. NI LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ EXPUESTOS, NI Glee Y/O El libro original de Relatos Oscuros... ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

**10-Epílogo**

Resulta curioso, aunque a mí más bien me parece escalofriante, que todo llegue a su fin. Se quiera, o no se quiera. Y lo más terrorífico de todo es percatarme de cómo, mientras escribo estas últimas líneas, con ellas también se va acabando mi vida. Es momento angustioso, aunque no por ello no sea algo que no me esperase que fuese a llegar.

Procuraré no extenderme mucho en mi despedida, ya que escribir más palabras de las necesarias no

haría otra cosa sino alagar esta agonía insufrible.

En este último momento final, tan sólo dejaré escrito que me alegro de mi partida, sobre todo por haber logrado contentar a mis amigos, y también a mis enemigos. Hay pocas mujeres que puedan presumir de haber logrado hazaña tan admirable.

A mis amigos les contento porque sé que me echarán de menos cuando parta, con lo que su deber como amigos habrá estado completo, tanto en mi atribulada vida como en esta alargada muerte; con lo que podrán pasar orgullosos por la vida.

Y a mis enemigos les contento por su alegría ante mi partida; aunque es cierto que, con ello, quien más se alegra soy yo, pues, por fin, habrán tenido un pensamiento agradable hacia mi persona, con lo que, aún muerto, les habré ganado.

En cuanto a la bella dama con la que he conocido el amor verdadero, también le pido que se alegre de mi partida. Demasiado he sufrido ya en esta vida, y creo que me he ganado un más que merecido descanso. De todas formas, por si acaso, le pido que esté compungida justo lo necesario, puesto que estaré anhelando el momento en el que nos veamos de nuevo, y no volvamos a separarnos.

Pocas palabras me quedan ya para acabar de forma decente esta poca vida que me queda. Vaya a mis amigos mi gratitud eterna, a mis enemigos el deseo de que sufran el mal que ellos mismos me han provocado, y a mi amada todo el amor que siempre le tendré.

**11-Una Última Súplica**

En una fría noche, llena de terribles ensoñaciones, mientras mi alma agitada gritaba mis oraciones,

vislumbré al más bello ángel caído en tribulaciones, digna de sufrir las más horribles condenaciones.

Le pedí que no se fuera, que esperase un momento; que, sin ella, mi vida sería un doloroso tormento. Me respondió que no hay tormento que sea eterno. Ella lo sabía: venía de lo más profundo del Averno.

Una última cosa le pedí: que con ella me llevase. Al haberla visto, no podía sacarla de mi cabeza. Ella me dijo que, antes de ir, bien me lo pensase, puesto que no era un viaje que tomar con ligereza.

¿Qué son los suplicios, y qué los tormentos eternos, sino la sensación de no tenerla a ella, a ese amor? Partimos con sus alas a lo más oscuro del Averno; donde yo, por estar con ella, nunca tendré dolor.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Si quereis que adacte algun libro, dejadme un MP con el nombre del libro y del autor/a; y como quereis la adactación ( Faberry, Brittana, Faberrytana, Finchel,...) y si lo prefieres puede ser mescando 2 series como querais se aceptan sugerencias.  
_**


End file.
